Izuru's Adventures 1
by Anomane
Summary: A lizard demon named Izuru gets stuck in the present time from the fuduel era. Will he make it back? this is a series of stories please wait till my new one is done Anomane


**Izuru's Adventures:  
****From fudel to present**

**"im going to be late Master Toshine will kill me!" Nami yelled quietly**

**"Watch what you're doing cluts!" Izuru angerly said**

**"Hello there ,Izuru, how are you today?" a soft voice asked**

**"Hi Hana,im fine you?..........Nami watch out you're going to run into Hana!"**

**"No im not!" CRASH! "Hana!" Izuru ran to catch her before she hit the ground. He jumped over quickly and caught her. A light came from a small glass orb Hana was carrying, then Izuru and Nami hit the ground. Hana wasn't anywhere in sight. They looked around many different things were in sight building, vehicles, stores, and many people. "Where are we?" Nami asked**

**"I dont know." Izuru answered. compared to everyone else they looked like a freak show, Nami had an old tattered robe on, long black hair, and looked like she hadnt taken a bath in weeks. Izuru had brown-black hair with a green tint, a green kamono that had black lizard patterns on it. Everyone else was wearing jeans, T-shirts, skirts, and ect. they were in a very old tree filled with leaves so nobody could see them. "This is all your fault!" Nami accused**

**"What so its my fault that you cant pay attention!?" **

**"No, its your fault because you did something when you went to catch that girl!"**

**"What do you think I did?"**

**" I dont know!"**

**"Its not my fault, when you bumped into her she dropped the orb, that orb helps her control time you moron, she sent us the future." While screaming at each other they didnt realize it but a crowd started gathering around them. "Hey look a freak show" someone yelled out. People started throwing money and damanding they do something. Izuru jumped out of the tall tree and everyone was shocked that he landed perfectly. The sun was out and people asked how did he get the green hair dye to look natural. All he said that was it was his natural hair color even though he wasnt lieing they didnt beleive him and walked over to Nami who was still in the tree. The people helped her out of the tree and she stood on the ground. They must of thought she was a hobo by the way she was dressed because they were giving her a lot of money. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Nami asked as the crowd vanished away.**

**"I dont know lets look around." They seen many bulding and all Nami kept looking at was the different dresses and skirts in the store windows. "If we're going to be here for a while we might as well blend in" she said hoping he would aggree. **

**"No, we will only be here untill we find the new controler of time." **

**"I thought she came with us just ended up somewhere else."**

**"No, since she is a conroler of time she cant be sent through time, before the controler of time passes away they give their powers to there first child."**

**"How do you know all of this?"  
"Me and her used to be good friends as a child, she told me a lot then before her mother died."**

**"Can we get anything please people are staring at us."**

**"Fine." They walked into the store they watched what other people did to buy things and did the cashier thought they were stupid because they didnt know how to count money. They changed in one of the changing stalls and put their other clothes in a bag they bought. While walking they bumped into someone they talked and Izuru and Nami learned new things. The girl they became friends with's name was Tsuna. Tsuna taught them more things about normal human life for them. She talked to her mom about them staying in a guest bedroom after they told her that they couldnt stay anywhere. They stayed there. "You will have to go to school from now on, we can pass you as a 16 year old you'll be in the same grade as me. Since its the beginning of the school year you wont have to worry about having a lot missed."**

**"Ok. can you get us signed up or whatever." Izuru said**

**"My mom is on the phone already. She'll get you in school in no time!" As the night passed they slept. During morning Tsuna's mom woke them up. "It's to early to be awake." Izuru said while rubbing his eye. They ate their breakfest and head off for high school. "We won't have to many classes together but you to will." Tsuna explained. During 3rd period they had Phys. Ed. together. They ran and talked the whole time, Tsuna told them about how school and the rules. At the end of the day they walked home. On the way home Izuru stopped and seen in a glass window Lizards and Snakes he looked at them for a minute then Nami and Tsuna pulled him away. **

**"Im going for a walk." Izuru said**

**"You just got back!" Tsuna's mom said.**

**"I wont be gone long."**

**"Fine, be back before dinner!"**

**"I will." He walked around the edges of the small city. He noticed a small area where there were rocks to climb, a river, and a small forest. Izuru had a smirk on his face. "What do you know, It's a bit different but still just about the same." The park was the same one he went to a lot during the fudel area. He went into the forest, "Perfect, its dark, damp, and dark. A perfect place for lizard demons, like me." He heard footsteps comeing close. He ran before they could see him. He quietly slipped into the water. "I hate water." **

**"Now I know I seent him walk in here." It was Nami.**

**"Why did she follow me?"**

**"There you are."**

**"Why did you follow me?"**

**"I dont know, I was bored I guess."**

**"I came out here to be alone, I have thinking to do, I'm trieing to figure out the new time controler."**

**"Fine I'll leave!" He thought deeply but he couldnt figure it out.**

**.............To Be Continued...........**


End file.
